Mission Start!
by phantomprincess14
Summary: Ootori Miou once again got influenced by something she read. Follow the Survival Game Club as they try to...survive.
1. Step 1: Plan

**Notes** : This fic is for one of my favorite anime that deserves more love. The Surving High School and Love Story update would have to wait a little more. I barely have time to write due to my work schedule.

Another peaceful afternoon in the Aogiri High Survival Game Club.

"Ehh, Another sleepover? How many times are we gonna do the same thing over and over again? Our viewers are gonna get bored soon." Momoka complained.

"But you had the most fun last time." Miou comments.

Sonokawa simply looked away, not acknowledging the fact.

"What would be the activities that we're going to do? Last time we mostly played with what Maya-san brought." Urara spoke up.

Kayo's eyes lit up. "How about we do an anime mara-"

"Rejected!" Everyone else said simultaneously. Gotoukoji hung her head while feeling dejected.

Maya stood up confidently. "I guess it's finally my turn to shine." Everyone, except Kayo who is still down turned their attention to her. "I actually did a little research after Momoka told me that my choice of entertainment was for an elementary school boy." Pausing for dramatic effect. "We should do each other's make ups and talk about love!"

Turning at Kasugano "Didn't you suggested something similar like that back then?" Ootori asked.

It was Kyodou's turn to sit down and hung her head.

"Yes, I did." Urara replied. She looked away as she starts reminiscing "But after that you all tied, hung me on a rope and threw pillows at me."

"That did happen."

"I remember."

"That was your fault for raiding my cabinet!"

"That was fun!"

 _Narrator: Different reply from different girls. Can you each guess who made it?_

 _Momoka: They don't have to!_

"I actually already had a plan in mind when I suggested this sleepover to everyone." This time was Miou's turn to stand up.

"President, don't tell me that you have more "love stories" ready for us." Momoka asked suspiciously.

"How did you knew?" Miou was surprised.

"Ehhh! Not another one!" Sonokawa protests. She still remember falling emotionally of what she thought to be her president's beautiful love story. It turns out that she was only talking about carps. "If that's the case then I'd rather watch Gotoukoji-san's anime."

Kayo lit up. "Really?"

"What about my recommendations?" Maya asks, pointing at herself for emphasis.

"I don't need another person raiding my underwear drawer!" Momoka yelled.

"I won't!" Maya answered surprised.

"Maya-san! How could you? You know how much I'm devoted and in love with Momoka-sama. To think that you of all people would compete with me!" Urara joins in.

"I'm not!" Maya interjects.

"A love triangle?" Miou wondered.

"We're not!" Maya yelled.

"So you have that kind of interest..." Gotoukoji added.

"I don't!" Maya yelled again. She let her head fall on the desk. All those chains of questions tired her.

"Relax, everyone. Just like Maya,(Kyodou twitched a little, afraid that another barrage of questions would come again.) I also did research after I found out that the love story I told was wrong. So I want to make sure that I do it right this time!" She stopped for a bit to look at everyone. All of them showed dissatisfaction. Ootori decides to make her speech more convincing. "As a high school student, I want to experience these normal things with my friends. This is my last year in this school so I want to make this as memorable as I can. Won't you all lend me your strenght in this mission?"

Everyone was quiet. "If you don't I can always resort to use the blackmail that I've been saving up on all of you"

The four of them looked at each other nervously. Momoka whispered to Urara: "What did she have on you, Is it bad?"

Whispering back. "Something from when I was a child. How about you?"

"Something embarrassing my Mom told her."

An unanimous "Roger" made Miou content and she finally sat down. Falling from her jacket to the table was a magazine. The four of them moved closer to inspect the object. On the cover was the line: "Top ten things you must do while in High School."

Silence filled the room for a while.

"I knew the root of all this is from something ridiculous."

 _Narrator: Yes. I bet the readers guessed the same_.

The person bold enough to pick up the magazine was Maya. "Let's see..." Flipping the page to look for the column but before she could Miou snatched it away.

"T-thank you for picking it up for me." She tried to play it cool, but she just received glares. Thinking it was a lost cause, she focused on moving on. Clearing her throat. "Well then, it says here that the standard is to talk about love and do make ups."

Kyodou tried to protest but Miou raised her hand in front of her face. "No Maya, We don't have to raid underwear cabinets."

"Tell that to Urara!" Pointing at the person to her front.

Puffing her chest with confidence. "I'm only interested in Momoka-sama's delicates!" Urara turned to her left for a hug, but got punched instead.

"Like hell I'll let you in my room again!" Said the puncher.

"Then what you are currently wearing will have to do!" Replied the punchee.

"Die!" Knocking her to the floor with a kick. The person kicked squealed in delight.

After patiently waiting for their daily bout to finish, Miou continued. "Here lies the problem." Everyone turned their attention to her filled with curiosity. "We can't talk about love because neither of us had experience in being in a relationship!"

The air thickens and they all hung their head. A few seconds of silence.

"My education have always been in an all girls environment." Miou starts the excuse train.

"Me too." Urara is the driver.

"Me too." Maya is the conductor.

"Me too." Kayo is first passenger .

"Me too." Before the door closed came Momoka rushing in.

Inside the train. "Boys just don't find you attractive enough." Said the first passenger.

"Boys just see you as a disgusting otaku." Replied the other passenger.

A spark only visible for them declared their staring/glaring contest to begin. From left to right.

"I have no interest in 3D boys."

"If you stay like that, you won't have a decent future."

"At least I can have a decent future."

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you! Go ahead and stay in your room for months living only with packs of doritos and mountain dews."

"That's for NEET gamers, learn the difference."

"There isn't much difference. Both are nerds dilusioned by fantasy. Society just calls them trash."

 _Narrator: That's going too far! Have you forgotten that we're also an- (Momoka picked up the silent Platypus and threw it at the narrator)_

 _Momoka: Don't break the **** wall!_

 _Narrator: You're the one throwing things!_

Clapping to get everyone's attention once more. Hopefully for the final time today. "So the only rational thing to do is for everyone to pair up and start dating."

"How is that rational?!" The four of them reacted.

"According to this list, I also have to be in a relationship to be able to share my own stories and really understand other scenarios. So Sonokawa and Urara are the first pair. Next would be..."

"Objection!" Momoka stood up and points at the president like a famous lawyer. She then produced a white coupon, holds it with one hand and flicks it repeatedly with the other. "There are a couple of inconsistencies in those statements of yours. First off-"

"Just sit down and let us get this over with. We all know that whatever you do to resist would be pointless." Kayo said, cutting Momoka.

"Why you! Do you have any idea what it would be like to be forced to get paired with..." she points at the person to her right who seems to be in paradise, happily day dreaming and drooling. "that?!" Momoka finished.

"I know. Good luck." Kayo smiled evilly.

"Grrrr! Fine! But I don't want to get stuck with Urara!" Thinking of a way to squirm her way out. "How about Maya-san?"

Kyodou smiled. "Thank you for the thought Momoka. But I wouldn't want to get between you and Urara." In a lower voice. "I don't want to die yet."

"You always die first anyway." Momoka reasoned.

"How cruel!" Maya teared up.

"How about you, President!?" Sonokawa tried.

"No, It's more interesting this way." Ootori gave her a thumbs up.

"No, what's more interesting is if we called those fans of Maya-san. I bet a good love story can come from that!" Momoka tried.

 _Narrator: ""If I'm going down, you're going down with me" That is Sonokawa Momoka."_

"What!?" A shocked Maya yelped.

"Hmmm..., Not a bad idea. But I already have thought of something for Maya." Miou was reluctant. "I should have broaden my plan."

Maya breath in relief.

"Tch!" Momoka slumped on her chair exhausted. Urara tried to approach her but got punched with enough force to be pushed away.

"Continuing, Me and Maya would be the second pair. Last is Kayo and Sakura sensei."

"Wa-!" Gotoukoji tried to speak but Momoka sneaked up behind and covered her mouth shut.

"No objections?" Ootori confirmed. "Well then, I'm going to start planning our activities for tomorrow. Let's all meet up at the front of the station at 8:00 am sharp. Dismissed!" With that said she ran off.

After a few minutes Momoka finally let Kayo go, who wasted no time running after the president while yelling. "Wait, I'll die!" Unfortunately Miou already left.

"Good luck." Momoka said smiling like a cheshire cat.

Turning to her classmate while glaring. "Before I die... I'll make sure that I kill you first!"


	2. Step 2: Pair Up

Note: Late upload was due to my boarding house losing internet connection for almost 2 weeks.

Ootori Miou

8:01 am Shibuya Station

It was a sunny weekend. A perfect day to laze around the house and enjoy the precious break we get from school. Unfortunately not for some people.

"Where are they?" An impatient Miou complained. It was already past the time that they have decided to meet up.

 _Narrator: "How petty."_

 _Miou: "Life is survival! A single second can make a huge difference."_

 _Narrator: "Everything to you is survival."_

 _Miou: (Looking at they sky annoyed) "Don't you have Sonokawa to bother?"_

 _Narrator: "She's... better not be bothered today."_

 _Miou: "Hm?"_

"Oi! Miou!" She turned her attention to the person running towards her. It's Maya. She smiled knowing that her partner was here.

Maya was still far away so Miou took this time to think out loud. "I wonder if the others are going to meet up here in pairs? Maybe I should have went to Maya's house to pick her up. I bet it would be more romantic that way."

"Wait!" Miou shot up. "This situation... It looks vaguely familiar to cliche teen dramas.

 _Narrator: "Wasn't that your intention?"_

"Where the guy came way earlier to the meeting place because he was too nervous." She adds.

 _Narrator: "You didn't arrive that early."_

Miou ignored the comment. "The girl will approach her and say: "Sorry I was late! Did I made you wait long?" (As she said that sentence, she tried her best to mimic a cutesy tone) and the guy will scratch her head and reply: "No, I actually just got here myself." (this time she did her impression of a manly voice)

The people walking around that bothered to watch her theatrics simply sweat dropped and distanced themselves, except one person. To approach and talk her was a different matter though. It took her a few seconds to gather her courage.

"Miou?" Maya called her name again. "Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Miou was puzzled by the question.

Deciding that ignoring the matter was the best option, Maya changed the subject. "Sorry I was late. Did I made you wait long?"

Miou was surprised that her prediction came true. Without thinking much, she answered. "No, I actually just got here myself."

"Is that so?" Maya smiled.

"Wait! Does this is mean that I'm the man in this?" Miou raised her voice.

"Huh?" Maya instantly regretting her decision to approach her friend, took a couple of steps backwards.

"I'm the one wearing the skirt! I should be the girl!" Miou grabs Maya's shoulder and shook her to put emphasis on her current complain.

After being subjected to numerous shaking, she managed to say weakly before collapsing. "W-what are you talking about? We're both girls..." Maya turned limp while still being held down.

"Maya! Why do you always die first!"

"Ootori Miou! How dare you make a scene in public. I won't forgive anyone, especially you, who casually tramples the peace!" A commanding voice boomed from behind Miou.

She slowly spun around. "It's the student council president. I'm glad you finally made it." Miou stood up. Seemingly forgetting her victim. "You're late."

"I couldn't help it... I had a hard time choosing which clothes to wear and ended up sleeping late." Yayoi answered back. She meant to sound defiant, only to end up embarrassed.

"Is that so?" Miou approached her. "You look really good. That dress fits you well." She said smiling.

*Poof* Smoke came out of Yayoi's head. Starting to feel light headed, she held on to a nearby lamp post to prevent herself from falling. "I-It's not like I want to hear your opinion or anything!" Her free hand was used to cover her beet red face.

'Ootori Miou! The time has come when I can finally make you suffer. I admit getting asked on a date like this is humiliating. But it's nothing that I can't handle.' Isurugi's Spirit(?)

#Flashback#

A regular day at the school. Coming back from the teacher's office to get the print outs ready, Yayoi was pleased with how she handled the project that she had presented in front of the faculty. Maybe her luck have finally turned around?

"It's the student council president!" A familiar voice calls out. Anger immediately came rushing to her. That voice could have only come from the person that she hates the most.

Isurugi Yayoi have always been unlucky. It's no exaggeration to say that she was born with bad luck. Accepting her fate, she strived to work extra hard without relying on mere luck. She had never complained, until she met...her.

The heinous brute, Ootori Miou is her polar opposite: born with good luck and have lived her life casually, trampling everything that she had worked hard for.

She did her best to hide the anger in her tone. "What is it, Ootori Miou?"

'What could she possibly want from me?'

"Are you free tomorrow?" Miou casually asks.

"Tomorrow? Why?" Curious, Yayoi turned to her side to look at Miou.

"I want to ask you to go on a date tomorrow, if you're free." Miou answers.

"A d-d-d-date!?" Isurugi stutters.

"Yes. How about it?" Ootori asked once more.

She turned her back from Miou. Soliloquy: "A date?! My heart is not ready...Wait. Maybe I can somehow use this to destroy her reputation. An embarassing incident..."

Facing Miou once again, Yayoi extends her left hand to her as a means of provocation, like a famous german lawyer doer. "Very well. I shall indulge your foolish search for a date."

"Great! Let's meet up on 8:00 at the front of Shibuya station." Ootori runs away. "Don't be late." She waives.

After a few seconds after being left alone. "W-w-what did I just agreed to?!" Immediately regretting her decision. "There isn't anything that I can do now, I already said yes. I just have to keep in mind that I did this for my master plan, to destroy Ootori Miou." She composed herself. "First off, I need to buy a magazine for guides in dating..." Her thoughts trailed as she walks.

#Back to present#

"Well then, shall we get this date started?" She said using her most confident voice that she can muster at this situation.

"But Kayo is still not here." Miou answered.

"Gotoukoji Kayo, the Survival Game Club treasurer?"

"Yes. She will be your partner. You can't really go on date by yourself, can you?" Ootori said jokingly.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. "Wait, let me get this straight. You asked me out on a date, not yours but for someone else?!"

Miou nods. "That's right."

"Why?!" Yayoi finally snaps.

Ootori crossed her arms in frontnof her chest and starts explaining. "It was actually a relief that you accepted. You see, we were supposed to take Sakura-sensei as Kayo's date-"

"A teacher dating a student?!" Isurugi said in exasperation. "Unforgivable! Is that cosplay addict even interested in dating?"

"Did someone say cosplay?" This time the unknown voice came from above.

"What now?" Miou sighed. As she looked up to search for the mysterious figure, Hachiko came down from the ground.

Note: Isurugi Yayoi was surprisingly well asked. Next chapter: Know what happened to Sakura-sensei, how and why Hachiko is talking to Miou, where is Momoka and Urara, and have Maya respawned? All of that and more. Find out on "Step 3: Pair up part 2"


	3. Step 3: Pair Up part 2

**Note** : A promise is a promise: Here's the next chapter! I originally planned to update my HDN fic first but oh well.

 _Kasugano Urara_

 **12:10 am - Bedroom**

The room is dark with only the light of the moon illuminating from the window. Inside it's bigger than the bedroom of a normal teenager (i.e. Sonokawa Momoka). The room is filled with stuff toys and pink ornaments that scream: 'I'm a cute girl, tee hee'.  
Kasugano Urara is famous among the school for her elegant and cute image. She's one of the few person that can easily approach the school idol Ootori Miou in public without being torn apart by jealous school mates.  
Seemingly perfect from the outside, however there are a few secrets that she needs to hide from everyone. Something that will easily destroy her image.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: "Enough with the introductions, everyone already knows this."_

"Aah~ What should I do? I can't sleep. I'm just too excited." Checking her alarm clock, she frowned at the current time. "I need to sleep soon, after all~" She made a girly giggle.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: "Really? That's the word you're using?_

"I will have my first date with Momoka-sama in a few hours" Squealing in delight, she imagined the scenarios that she will be doing on their date: Holding hands in the park, eating crepes, sharing a fruity drink, clinging to each other while watching a romantic movie, walking home together and then a kiss!

It was already late and in order to not wake anyone up, she suppressed the animalistic noises she made while fantasizing as best as she can with a pillow covering her mouth. She can feel that this will be the best day of her life.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: "Did you forgot that it's a group date? Maybe you shouldn't set your expectations too high."_

Making another time check, she quickly shot up and fixed her bed in a jiffy, entered the blankets and forced herself to sleep by staring at the ceiling blankly. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then fell asleep.  
Upon closer look there are pictures posted above her. It was stolen shots of you know who.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: "I'm glad to see that she's using the stealth tactics she learned from the club; these are good photos."  
_  
7:11 am - The area around Sonokawa Momoka's house

"It's a beautiful day! The birds are singing, the sun is shining brightly~"  
Skipping along the road, she felt in heaven. This is a dream come true for her after all.  
"Since this is a date, Momoka-sama and I should go and start it together. She's too embarrassed to pick me up, so I'll do it instead." She tells herself as she skips.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: "Mayhem even before breakfast is served; this is Sabagebu!"_

Upon arriving to Sonokawa residence, Urara stayed in front of the gates to fix her appearance. She needs to look her best in order to impress her beloved's parents. Looking at the basket of home made cookies she made as a gift she nods and mentally tells herself that she's ready.  
"Oh my, aren't you?" Looking up at the source of the voice, she easily recognized the person that greeted her.

"Good morning!" She cheerfully said.

"Good morning. You're Mokarin's friend right?"

"Yes, I'm Kasugano Urara. It's nice to meet you again."

"Thank you for coming, Urara-chan. Please come in." She opened the gate for her. "You're going on a date with Mokarin right? She's still not ready so please wait for her a little more."

"No problem." She smiled. "Excuse me, mother."

"Yes?"

"How did you know about the date? Did Momoka told you?"

"Well, she dropped some hints last night but was too embarrassed to tell me the problem."

"That sounds like her." Urara commented.

With a bright smile, the older woman continued. "As a caring and loving mother, I wanted to help her with solve all her worries."

She couldn't help but to feel a little jealous with that statement. 'How nice, a caring and loving mother.' she thought.

"So I forced her to talk. Mokarin resisted at first... but I won." For a brief moment, an evil glare that easily rivals her own flashed within those last three words.

'This woman is dangerous' she made a mental note.

"Mokarin~, Urara-chan is here to pick you up for your date."  
As she peeked to her right, she saw the kitchen where Momoka is sitting with the platypus eating breakfast together.

'Why is that strange platypus here?' She briefly wondered.

"Huh?! Why?" Momoka was so shocked that she stood up from her chair and accidentally slammed her fists on the table.

Her mother became upset "Don't be rude! Now hurry up and get ready."  
"But-" The daughter tried to protest.

Cutting her off, her mother only said a single word which injected fear directly into her mind that caused her to scurry away.

"Eh he heh heh" Feeling a little bad, Urara sat quietly in the living room. "Momoka-sama..." She sighed.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: "I don't understand what you're feeling guilty about, you have always pushed yourself towards Sonokawa Momoka."_

"But somehow this feels wrong." She replied to the mystic voice.

Narrator: "Oh you're finally acknowledging my existence."

"What are you talking about? You've been annoying us since Momoka-sama joined the survival game club." She said as a matter of fact.

"Don't worry about it." Sonokawa's mother sat next to her. Effectively ending her previous and useless conversation. "This sort of thing is good for her. Mokarin needs to hang out with her friends and have an enjoyable high school life, something that she has given up on."

"I remember Momoka-sama said that she always transfer schools because of her father's job."

"That's right. Because of that she has closed off her heart and doesn't bother making friends. She mastered how to socialize, but friendship is different matter." An album was presented.

"I'm well aware of this because I always stalk her on her first day of school."

"Mother..." She held both of their hands together. A sense of kinship was felt. "I promise to take care of you're daughter."

"What are you two doing?" Dragging herself down the stairs, Momoka was too afraid to approach them. 'What the hell are those two talking about? Both of them are crying with a weird ambiance around them.'

"Momoka-sama, it's time to go, we don't want to keep the others waiting." She said while standing up and straightening her dress.

"Alright~" Momoka replied nonchalantly. She noticed the basket near Urara. Guessing the contents of Pandora's box, she stepped back in horror. However a sudden idea came to mind and quickly dashed towards it. To die or be tortured, that is that question.

"Hey Urara, what's in the basket?" She asked excitedly.

That took her by surprise. The only time that Momoka took interest on her cooking was when she was on a diet.

"These are homemade cookies that I made specially for you! The secret ingredient is L-O-V-E" each letter was said with pride.

Momoka grinned. "Alright! I'll have som-"

"No" Her mother snatched the basket away."

"Tch" Momoka glared. "You know?"

"Yes." Her mother replied with a glare.

The air felt thick and the mother daughter combination battled with only their eyes. If only looks can kill.

"It looks like I can't escape this." Momoka said with indignation. "Let's go Urara."

"Yes!" She quickly followed behind.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. She was extremely confused and worried of the short events that transpired so early in the morning. They haven't even met the others and things have started to go wrong. At least no one has pulled their gun yet.

Momoka stopped walking and looked back at her. "I'm going to get rid of this frustration one way or another." She looked at Urara. "You like that, don't you?"

Upon realizing the meaning of those words, she quickly nodded. "Yes! Very much!" Urara drools.

An evil and dangerous smirk lurks in the face of a 16 year old girl. To be continued.

 **Note** : I hope you don't find the Narrator annoying by being a chatterbox; It will be a common occurrence in this story. Also every character will have a turn being the lead, maybe.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: Should we skip Maya's part? I think the readers will only get bored._

 _ **Maya**_ _: How mean!_

 _ **Miou**_ _: Maya, you're alive?_

 _ **Maya**_ _: Of course I am!_


End file.
